Bruises
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Why does Fuu have so many bruises all of a sudden? first Champloo story... and its a Lemon


Bruises

He noticed the bruises on her arms and legs. He wasn't sure how, seeing as kimonos weren't the most revealing things to wear (especially the way she wore them) but every so often… like when she'd roll up her sleeves to start some work… or when she'd hike up the skirt to wade in some cool river… or… when she was bathing and had no idea he was keeping watch from a nearby tree… he noticed her pale skin decorated with a considerably fair amount of black and blues and purples. Even some of the nasty ones… that had that yellow grey looking color in the middle.

At first, Mugen assumed it was just a side affect of both her clumsiness and the journey they were on. Besides, bruises weren't that big of a deal to him… gashes the size of one's fist… now those were something to raise an eyebrow for. Bruises just didn't bother him, anymore, even when on someone who shouldn't cultivate so many.

But it wasn't until one evening when one really got his attention.

They were staying at an inn, a nice rarity after turning in some crook for a bounty in the local area. During the festivities, Mugen had coharsed Fuu into a fun game of three card monty… only his version existed in a time before English style playing cards, so it was more like "find the pea under the walnut shell,". She lost the first six times, along with most of her money, but when she discovered he was cheating, and called him on it, she cheered for herself. She threw her arms straight into the air and shouted, "I figured it out! I'm a geeeenius!"

It was then that Mugen, and Jin, apparently, got a real close up eye full of her exposed arms. Both biceps had a matching pair of bruises that couldn't help but spark a few alarm bells in her traveling companions. They weren't the rounded jabs one gets from bumping into a tree or even colliding with the ground. They looked like hand prints.

A man's hand prints, no doubt, seeing as they easily wrapped around her narrow arms… They were the darkest a bruise could get, tinted with that aforementioned yellow-grey color.

Fuu seemed to notice their staring and dropped her arms quickly, sliding her sleeves oh-so subtly to cover herself up. She cleared her throat and didn't smile, "So… you gonna gimmie back my money?"

Mugen snorted, tossing the coins on the tiny meal table thing (what are those things called?) absently before rising to his feet, "I think I'm gonna go out," he crossed eyes with fish-face, who only glared daggers up at him…more so than usual.

He didn't look at Fuu. Not even when she spoke his name, "Mugen, it's raining. The brothels will smell worse than usual,"

"Shut up," he dismissed, heading for the door.

Not two minutes after he left did he notice the sound of foot steps behind him. He stopped, knowing exactly who it was without turning around, "What?"

"I need to speak with you," The ronin's monotone voice rose from the pounding of the drops around them.

"That'd be new," Mugen rolled his eyes, turning about face so he could look at the blue tinted man who's hair was already slathered to his face, "Getting you to talk is just as hard as getting the bitch to NOT talk,"

"Those bruises," Jin cut right to the chase.

"What?"

"On her arms. Why are they there?"

Mugen snorted, "How the hell should I know? Go ask her,"

"You're saying you don't know? You expect me to believe that?" Jin's calm voice was getting that mildly deeper edge he got whenever he started to reach for his sword, though he made no move to his hip.

"Tchk. Like I give a rats ass what you believe, anyway," Mugen grumbled.

"They have been showing up more and more frequently lately so you're the only person who could've done it,"

"That's some detective work there, _Sherlock_," Mugen oddly referred, despite the fact that the Sherlock Holmes series nor its' author- Conan Doyle would be created many years after such a quote. He put his hand to his back and drew out the odd saber he kept as his favorite.

"Why draw your sword?"

"Maybe I don't like being accused of shit I aint even do," Mugen growled out, clearly pissed.

"We aren't allowed to attack one another, remember?"

"Yeah, but we're supposed to protect the girl, right?" Mugen snapped the blade out, the tip poiting towards Jin's neck, though the distance between it was about three or so feet, "And who's to say you aint the one shakin her like a rag doll?"

Jin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You truly didn't do it?"

_I'd rather die_ "I aint got no reason to,"

"Then it seems… we have a problem on our hands," Jin rationalized, snapping his face to the side. He and Mugen exchanged slight paniced looks, "Which means…"

"We shouldn'ta left her by her damn self," Mugen finished, taking off towards the inn and full speed with Jin hot on his trail. It didn't take long to get there. After all, two minutes of walking distance was like, what? Twelve seconds in champloo running distance?

Anywho, when they got back to the inn, Fuu was already tucked into her sleeping matt, the lights were out and the pleasant lump under the sheets of her matt assured she was sleeping soundly.

A curious hum escaped from Jin's throat before shutting the doors and heading down the outside hallway to his own room. He glanced over at Mugen and asked, "Are you still headed out?"

"…yeah," Mugen grumbled.

"Very well," Was all he said before disappearing into the other dark room. After a little deliberation, Mugen spat on the ground and headed to his own room. He didn't feel like fucking, anyway, and the alcohol would just give him a headache whenever Fuu wanted to leave in the morning.

The room he got was much smaller than Fuu's, but it had his own mat, his own changing station and a nice lantern which he didn't even bother lighting. Instead, he crawled himself into his bed and made himself comfortable for the night where sleep, eventually, found him.

He didn't know why, but for some reason, when he opened his eyes it was still pitch dark from every angle. He could hardly see two inches away from his nose… but he was feeling the most _incredible_ sensation a man could feel on the most important part a man had. It was warm, wet and there was that familiar rubbing that he found himself falling inlove with after his first one.

He was getting a blowjob.

He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't… he was restrained at the wrists. "What the fuck?"

The glorious feeling stopped as his "attacker" slid their mouth off of him. Some shuffling was heard before a flicker of light burned his eyes. The lamp, that had been moved to the floor, was lit and he blinked to see with the new light.

"Fuh-Fuu?"

She was kneeling between his spread legs, that were also tied down, her kimono was open at the top, being only held up by her obi, and revealing her bindings, and bruises. Her hair was down, and a little tossled, a devious grin was spread across her lips and he noticed his erect member standing proudly, all his clothes discarded to somewhere unknown.

"I'm glad you woke up," She coolly told him.

He tugged at his restraints, "What is this?"

She purred and trailed over him, scaling her inexplicably manicured nails up his abs...er… ribs. Skinny people don't have abs. And onto his chest where she twirled little figure 8's, "You want me,"

He didn't miss the naughty look in her eyes, and he drank it up, adding his own tone, "You think so?"

"You also like it rough,"

"Mmm. Did your homework on that one,"

"So…" She lay next to him, cuddling to him like he were already her lover, "I've been practicing for you…"

A jolt of lightening paced through him and he nearly shook with rage, "What do you mean… _practicing_?"

"You didn't expect this to happen when I was a virgin, did you?" She was gnawing at his ear now, puffing hot breathes into the canal. If he wasn't so horny, it would have enraged him more, "You've been practicing with all kinds of women for how long now? I had to even up the playing field,"

"Who?"

"You care?"

"No. I just…" He paused, closing his eyes and thinking about rejecting her, "Who?" There was no way he could do that now. He didn't like the idea of… other men… ugh. It made him sick. He looked over at her marred skin and nearly lost it.

"My secret," She rose up to her knees, locking eyes with his, "We can dwell on it, or… we could jump in,"

"Alr**igh**t," His smirk betrayed him, "Why doncha lemmie go and I'll make you really regret not comin' to me first,"

"Mmm, no," She shook her head, crawling over him, headed south "I want you aching. You aren't gonna do anything,"

She prepared to put him back in her mouth and all he could do was hold back a laugh. Really? A blow job? That was her genius plot of hurting him? He was the laziest mother fucker he knew! Girls on top always trumped him doing a damn thing.

But when she didn't… close her mouth over him…

when she just breathed on it and trailed her tongue in wide circles over it…

and when she….just… barely… kissed the side of the head…

He realized he was sweating bullets and he lost count of how many times his eyes rolled into the back of his head on impulse. He yanked at his arms, trying to desperately get free. He wanted to grab her head and slam it down…hard.

He had to crane his neck as far as it could go just to watch. Never in his life had he felt such suspense. Her eyes would bat up and look at him, just as she nearly had her entire mouth over him, he could feel the tip touch the back of her throat (she didn't gag. Hot). She'd ghost her lips over him, not clasping, just running the slightest bit of her tongue up the base and to the top, but no sooner had such a thing registered would she removed her mouth completely and giggle evilly when he'd roll his head back between his shoulders, panting and pissed.

"God… Fuu…"

"I thought you said you like it rough, Mugen?" She asked, giving one, just one little quick suck before puckering off the head and smiling up at him. It sent shivers down his spine and he groaned.

"Yeah!" He barked, "Rough as in… sore backs and screaming and shit! Give ya some more bruises,"

She grinned, "But doesn't this make it… harder?"

He had to admit. He was about as ripe as anyone could be. He was pretty sure he could feel the veins pumping on it… and he was sure he felt them pertruding when she'd run her tongue along it, too. She started toying with him using the tips of her fingers, trailing the saliva around. A breath hitched in his throat.

"Fuu… when I get out of this…" He growled, not sure how to finish his threat. Would he impale her or simply choke the shit out of her? No gag reflex… he could clog her esophagus.

"What?" She cooed, kissing his shaft and nuzzling it, "You know… you're big… for such a skinny guy,"

"I mean it. You better-,"

"I wish you liked _my_ body more," She fake pouted, clasping her hand over his cock and giving it a few slow pumps. Two heavy drops of precum surfaced and a delicate finger scooped them up and slid them in her mouth. Her face relaxed and she inwardly sighed, trying to lick every lingering taste off her finger.

Uh… what had he been thinking about, again?

"If you weren't always saying how much you couldn't stand the way I looked… maybe I wouldn't be so shy… and untie you," She cooed, putting on her best pout, "But if I did that… you'd probably run away… and I'd never get you,"

His jaw went slack. Was she fucking serious? All this over her wanting him to say she was pretty? Good God! Women were insane.

"Are you kidding? You're just fishing for a compliment?" He was appalled… but not getting any less turned on. In fact, the smile was evident on his face, "You're outta your mind,"

She ignored him, crawling over him and positioning herself so she was directly above him, minding her kimono so it was hiked up at her thighs. Mugen's eyes widened and she lowered herself promptly, but stopped just at the entrance. She was soaked. He could tell already. And she had just slipped the very tip of his head inside before sighing loudly. He was stetching her already… which meant she was in the top list of tightest chicks he's had.

He was sure she was gonna slide off and give him that damn smile, but instead, she dropped to her knees and impaled herself, her head rolling back in unison with his. He wanted to grab her hips and slam him until he was dry. She was drenched… she was beyond tight. There was no extra room in there.

"God…Fuu…" He crowed, a huge grin pillowing on his face.

She, then, did the unthinkable. She pulled herself up, sliding off him and rising to her feet. Again, his jaw dropped and he was in a daze as to what was happening.

"You know what?" She said with a yawn, "I'm getting a little sleepy,"

"W-What?"

"I'll see you in the morning," She started straightening her kimono and pulling it back over her chest.

Oh.

Fuck.

No.

The ropes binding him all broke with one determined jolt. She had just opened the door when he was up, grabbing her by her wrists and throwing her back onto the mat. The door was shut and he was over her in a matter of milliseconds. It all happened so fast, she had nearly no time to even process the situation.

"Oh-ho-ho, little bitch," He pulled both her wrists over her head, using one of the snapped ropes that once held him to the floor to tie her hands bound together. Her face was delicately flushed, much more like the virgin he once believed her to be. She looked surprised, and slightly terrified. After all, he did look an awful lot like a wolf cornering a rabbit, "Come on, Fuu, what'd you expect?"

His hands now free to roam her, he cupped her obi, expertly untying and pulling it away. The kimono opened up without a fight, though the bindings were a bit of an annoyance. There was no way he could unravel them without untying the girl… that is, until he located her little pink tanto.

"Mugen! Wait," She read his mind, but he just sliced right down her sternum, the wrappings falling open like water falling off baby's skin, "Mugen, those were my last bindings,"

He wasn't listening, still. Instead, he gave himself a handful of breast, one for each. True, he liked them bigger, but firm and silky sure was petty epic.

"So what should your punishment be?" It was his time to purr. He put his hand to his chin, humming lightly to himself in a mock thoughtful expression before he gave her that wicked smirk she was certain the devil would orgasm over, "I got it," he positioned himself at her entrance, leaning real close to her face so he could whisper, "No walking for a week,"

Her eyes widened and he shoved himself into her with lightening speed. She moaned, but he gave her no time to enjoy it. He was out of her just as fast as he was in, getting his ridiculous rhythm going. Fuu shouldn't have been surprised, but she had no idea anyone could move so fast. Her toes curled and she wrapped her legs around his back, clasping them at the ankles. Mugen howled, yes, like a dog, sitting straight up and grabbed her hips like a life saver, "Say my name, whore,"

She choked, obeying his command, "Mugen…"

"I don't think they heard you next door,"

"Mugen!"

"I aint gonna tell you again, bitch!" He pressed his thumb on her clit and she screamed his name. He felt her climax around him, the liquid pooling and giving him a very tight squeeze. He felt his own coming on, but, being the expert he was, he pulled out of her. She sighed pleasurably but shrieked a little when he flipped her over on her stomach.

She didn't say a word when he pulled her up at her knees or even when he cut the other side of the rope her hands were still tied to and pulled them over her head. Her ass was in the air and her back was being forced down by his hand over her hands. he hunched himself over her, whispering, "This is what you get,"

She was being ridden again, this time, a new wave of pleasures flowing. She cried out, feeling like he could go deeper than he could before. It was heavenly painful.

"That's right!" he urged her, "Say it. Say it, damnit,"

"Don't stop! Please don't stop!" He caught a glint of a smirk on her lips for a split second before she moaned, "_Jin_!"

Mission accomplished. He let her hands go and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up by it then slamming her face back down on the ground, "What the fuck was that you slut?"

His pace had increased as well, making it harder for her to concentrate… but God, she loved her hair being pulled, "S-Sorry… I was… just… Imagining you were… Ji-"

He yanked her hair even harder, she gasped. This time, nearly her entire back was even with her ass before he smashed her face back down for a second time.

"Again!" she begged, "Again! Again! Again!"

Mugen let both the hand go from her hip and let both hands grab into her hair. He pulled her up, again and used her brown locks as a type of horse reigns, not ceasing in his joy ride. Damn. This girl was a total kink.

"Who you thinkin' bout now?"

"Y-you…"

"You who?"

"Mugen!"

"Damn right you are,"

Before she had time to reply, he was out of her again, and with the same speed, he was on his butt, pulled at her hair to follow him over where he promptly stuck her face in his, glaring deeply into her lazily euphoric eyes that were still desperate for more.

"You bite, then I bite. Got it?" He warned her, both hands on either side of her face. She blushed, but nodded, "I mean it, Fuu. This rough stuff… it don't count there,"

"I only kiss nice," She assured him and he shoved her down into his crotch, letting her taste herself on him. Her tongue was a nice break from her lady-hood. The mouth had more space, but more skill in there. She stopped her teasing from before and was sucking and licking all the right spots. She knew when to trail long the shaft, when to pinch at the head and when to just bob up and down with her lips and tongue. His hands were in her hair, really digging that his bitch wanted her hair to be abused, yanking at the roots.

"Fuu… I…" he tried to warn her that she was about to be finished, but she already seemed to know, heating up her play until he felt the amazing roll of the near orgasm. He was shocked when she didn't move away, but he was floored when she drank every drop. Sure, there was more than her mouth could hold, and it dripped out the corners of her mouth, but she got down what she could and started to lap at his sticky shaft like a starving animal, even adding a few desirably cries.

He watched her with much interest until he was all clean and she was sucking at her fingers, again, trying to savor all of it. Mugen huffed and flopped backwards onto the mat, letting out a hard breath and waiting for her to come curl up next to him.

"Jeezas…" He gulped, "I gotta… go find those guys and thank em… before I fucking kill em all, I mean,"

He kept his eyes shut until he noticed two things. One- she still hadn't moved to lay with him, and Two- the annoying sounds of shuffling clothing was being heard. It took a good portion of his strength to look up, "What the fuck?"

She was getting dressed. She was up on her knees at the end of the mat putting her things together. He wanted to cuddle and she was leaving? What? Was she gonna go throw back some shots of sake and start a bar fight, too? (Since… that's what he would do) while he stayed there to… well… he had no idea what the bitches he fucked would do. Cry? Sleep? Prepare the rest of their lives living in perpetual desire that they could never have again? Like hell he was about to do any of those things.

"Where you goin?" he propped himself up onto his elbows and she gave him an odd look.

"To my room," She said plainly, pulling her hair up into her usual slip ponytail, "Why? Was there something else you wanted?"

_Yeah! Like… I don't know… maybe you to act normally? Or maybe some sexy bed talk about how I was better than anybody else who dared touch you? Fuck! Want to lie down with me so I don't look like a pussy! _

"Uh… In a few minutes… I'll be ready to go again,"

She deadpanned, "It'll be sunrise in half an hour,"

"What? But that only lasted like…"

"Four hours,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

Mugen frowned and crossed his arms, "Well, you may as well just stay in here then, right? What's the point of walking way over there when the sun is coming up, anyway?"

She was amazed, "You… like cuddling?" She blinked a few times and he sunk in his pride, "None of the men I was with… I thought you didn't,"

He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down and half on top of him. He found the covers and covered them both up, trying to act as naturally as possible, "You mention those fags one more time to me… I'll make you watch me kill an entire village of kittens,"

Oh yeah. Great normalcy.

She laughed a little, but curled up to him lovingly. She moaned when he started to stroke her hair, "This is… so weird,"

"what?"

"You're being… gentle,"

He frowned again, looking at her nearly sleeping form. She looked peaceful, serene.

"If this is what you're like afterwards… I wish this wasn't our last time,"

"Wait, what? Last time? This is our last time? Why?"

"I'm not pretty enough for you, remember?" She turned her back on him with smile, snuggling into his arm that she was using as a pillow, and he groaned in response. Taking his other arm to form her into his bent body so they could spoon, he nuzzled his nose into her loose hair, planting promised kissing along the back of her neck. She sighed.

"Dumb bitch… You know exactly how gorgeous you are…"

She smiled and wiggled her butt into his crotch. He growled seductively, lightly poking her already. Impressive…

He put his hand on her hip and tried to press her harder against him.

"So… what we gonna tell Jin?"

"Beats me," Mugen mumbled, figuring there was no way Jin would believe him now. He grimaced at the feeling of his tiny erection going soft, "New rule- no more talkin' about Jin either with me,"

She giggled, "Ok. We can discuss all that maybe after we have our first kiss,"

Mugen's eyes popped open and a lecherous smile curled up on his lips.

Oh yeah. They… forgot that part… didn't they?


End file.
